My own journey
by York52
Summary: What if a person from our world got a chance to live in a new world with unique abilities. Will it change the history, fate of heroes and the whole world? The action takes place in Warcraft 3 and if it goes well I have plans with World of Warcraft in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first story, it can be a lot of mistakes because I translate it from my native language using an online translator, after I apologize. Let me know if you like it or not, if you like it, I'll also take your suggestions about history.**

**I am not the owner of Warcraft or Middle Earth Shadow Of War which will be a small item.**

**Chapter 1**

7.30 Time to get up I think it would be nice to still lie down but I have to get up to work. I find it difficult to get up from bed. I arrange bed linen to make it look somehow, then I go to the wardrobe I take out a black shirt with the logo of the company in which works next to jeans is a pair of socks and a belt.

Leaving my clothes on the bed linen I go to the kitchen and make strong tea, I never liked coffee, I was always afraid of my belly. Then I prepare the toast.

After breakfast I put the dirty dishes in the sink and go to the bathroom and then I start brushing my teeth, then some deodorant. Afterwards I look in the mirror and my reflection, short brown hair, circled green eyes and slim face. I have a swimmer's body and I often go to the swimming pool and gym if time allows.

After all the activities I stand dressed with my jacket in my hand and look out of the window and then on the watch 8.12. I have to go to the swimming pool and gym.

The routine is getting tired of me, day in and day out, 5 days a week I go to work and more and more I'm starting to like it less and less.. I wonder how I will live to see my retirement, even changing it doesn't give anything, it's monotonous I feel like I'm losing more and more time in my life.

Plus, college at the weekend sucks.

Sometimes I wondered what it would be like to cut yourself off from the real world and feel really watery. It would be really nice.

The only thing I don't complain about is the distance I have to make to get to a prison called work. I just have to cross the street a few times and I'm at my destination... again.

Today is an extremely nasty day I will send you "Can't something good happen to me at least once". Last week I failed my math exam. And today I have to go to work again and then in such weather, "whether to take an umbrella or maybe to drive a car and then look for a free parking space".

A moment of reflection and "no" I took an umbrella, and I'll get wet anyway, I have to have something to pay for my studies. Sighing, I walked to the door. When I went down the stairs I checked the mailbox "advertisement blah blah blah blah blah, all rubbish".

Going outside it not only rains but also is very cold "how nice". I put the umbrella down and start to quote an amazing journey to the electronics store. "The next day I'll have to deal with intrusive customers."

I sometimes wonder why people don't know what they want and bother you with irritating questions and finally don't buy it anyway.

Even though I have an umbrella, I feel like I have wet kennels "great!

As I walk on the sidewalk, I think I shouldn't give up this evening and instead of studying for the amendment I should go to the bar with my colleagues "maybe?

After 15 minutes I'm at my destination and go through the back door to meet my manager Sarah. She is a bit plump and has brown hair to her shoulders. The positive person is slightly older than I am 29 years old and I am 22 years old. It's no wonder she's the most competent manager of all employees, always on time.

"Hi, Sarah"

"Hi Michel" answers by adding "Could you replace me at work today?" he asks.

"Is it so important because I wanted to get out of work faster today," I sighed, and then there was the shop on my head, and then I closed it, "what a joy," I think.

"I have to go to the hospital, I have a sick grandmother," he answers with sadness.

Suddenly I felt bad and quickly answered, "Well, I can take care of the shop today.

With a sad smile on my face, I pick up my friend's keys and say, "Is your grandmother okay?

"I have no idea she had a heart attack and almost fell down the stairs if it weren't for my mom," she says.

Again, I felt bad.

"So say hello to her from me and I won't stop you anymore, go" is not good for me to see human harm even to animals, after all I know what it's like to lose loved ones. I myself lost my parents in a car accident and I know how he might feel.

"Human life is no good," I think I'm combing my short brown hair sideways with my hand..

Time passed, customers came and went, there were not many questions about the equipment from customers until a middle-aged guy came and started asking about the availability of the latest Samsung, who was literally behind him on the shelf!

All the time I was answering bullshit questions when could he get all the information about the phone from the description that was next to the phone?

After all, I didn't stand up and respond with a note of aggression in my voice, which accumulated in my head all day long, "are you blind?! Everything you ask is literally next to you on this card!"

The guy looked at me for a moment and said sarcastically half cheerfully "thank you for the nice service" and left.

About half an hour later my boss called me and said I was fired for my behavior towards the customer. As it turned out the "client" was hired to evaluate the staff of the store and just bad luck wanted, it hit me that my nerves let go and I still lost my job.

Saying goodbye to everyone and giving the noodles to Jan, I came out pissed off that I had lost my job and had to spend time looking for a new one.

The rain was still raining and I didn't even unfold the umbrella, I didn't care, it was only about getting home and resting after that day. I didn't think much and didn't notice me entering the pedestrian crossing at the red light for passers-by.

As soon as I entered the crossing I heard a squeal of car tyres and before I could see it I felt an unimaginable pain on my right side.

Everything was smudged I felt pain, I tried to raise my hand but I can't. The pain is too strong. I see above me a man trying to communicate with me I can not understand him I hear a muffled voice.

I feel tired and suddenly everything starts to fade, my pain disappears, all I want now is to rest. "So this is the end," I thought. My eyes closed slowly and the last thing I feel is... I feel nothing and my consciousness is gone.

"Hello, Michel," said the cheerful female voice?

"What?!" I said.

I said "Hello Miechel" in a moment and added "isn't it polite to say hello first?" He asks.

Confused, I say, "Uh... Hello?"

I felt strange actually, I don't feel anything, it's getting weirder and weirder. After a while I realized that my eyes were closed... my awareness of the situation hit me like a hammer.

"I died..." whispers trying to open his eyes or move some part of his body, but without success. There is only the nothingness, I am confused and terrified.

I also realized, talked to someone and decided to ask "Who are you and where am I, why don't I feel anything?!" the voice seemed to be from me but it wasn't me.

"You are in nothingness" answered the voice.

"And actually I don't have a name, but because you don't feel anything, because, as you put it, you died," she answered as if it were a normal conversation.

"Does it happen when someone dies?" I ask.

"It depends on what you believe," she answered.

"So why am I not in some heaven or other place but here wherever it is?" I ask more and more as I get used to my situation.

"Because you caught my attention," she answered, continuing, "You had bad luck and you should live a few more years," she finished.

"So you are God?" I ask.

"You could say that," she says.

"Wow, do you often talk to mortals, and what are your plans for me if I get your attention?" I asked softly in the presence of such a powerful being.

"You don't have to be afraid of me, I'm here because she wants to give you a second chance!

"Really, what's in it for you, because I doubt you won't want anything in return," I answer more and more confidently.

"No big deal" will knock you down by adding "it's a little boring here and I need some entertainment" and finishing.

"So I'm your entertainment?!" I ask an angry question.

"Don't be angry, you'll get a second chance at what you want and what you want, and I'll be watching your actions.

It was going to be really good if what is true throws me into a world I want with any equipment I want. Or maybe in the end fate will smile at me and I have a chance to have the life I want, it's a nice thought.

"You can think about it and I'm not going anywhere for now, we're finally in nothingness" interrupts my thinking by subtly trying to rush me.

Not wanting to upset the divine being, I quickly begin to think about the options from which I chose two options. Warcraft or Warhammer 40k. But I quickly threw in the second one because of all its darkness, I didn't want to run away from the Inquisition and burn at the stake because of my course of thinking.

So Warcraft is just the equipment I choose, and here is a really difficult decision. I can choose some futuristic equipment and be an OP, or something more suited to the realities I will live in this world but still something strong. So what to choose? I'm proud of "Hm".

"Have you thought about it yet," she asks impatiently.

"I have an idea for a world I can find myself in, but I don't have the equipment yet, and I don't want it to be weapons, armour and abilities," I answer with thought.

Recently I played the game Middle-Earth: Shadow of War and really liked the Nazgul his weaponry and most importantly his skills. So all arranged it all will be really cool.

"I came to the conclusion that I want to enter the world of Warcraft 3 in armor and Nazgula skills, but I do not want to have negative effects wraith, I like my face it let it be just in the form of a ghost. In my physical form I want to have Isildur's helmet and Tallinn's armor and sword as a ringwraith", I declare.

"And I still want a drake with a skill like Greald from a witcher, that if the whistle comes, oh, and one of those enchanted hiding places" I end up, if it goes through I'm a really powerful character and on top of that I'm immortal and they won't be able to kill me I think.

He finally says, "Agreed, your claims are acceptable."

The stone would fall from my heart if I owned it and I said, "So how will it go?

That's it," she answered, "I was finally going to ask how when the blinding light came in and I came into the woods with all my equipment.

It is a pleasure to be alive again I think when I am interrupted by a voice in my head "Actually as Nazgul you are not alive and you are not dead in between as Talion said you are banished from death" she realized me.

"If I were you, I'd stay away from the paladins and their lights might hurt you a lot, you're finally in darkness, I suggest you test all your abilities first," she said in my head.

"Thanks!" I scream and add, "Will you always be in my head?

"No, I'll just watch, maybe I'll talk to you sometimes. She doesn't want to spoil the fun, so goodbye Michel" ended up and her presence disappeared from my head.

Okay, so it's time to test my skills, but how am I supposed to do that I just realized that I never asked her "I'm sorry if you could tell me how to use my skills" but I don't hear any answers.

"Well, it's hard, so I have to do it myself," I say to myself.

The first thing I try to do is to recall my bow, but without success I finally thought about it. I closed my eyes, stretched out my hand and focused on the bow, after a while I feel something in my hand opens my eyes and a ghostly bow appears to me.

The first test, I pull the string and the ghost arrow appears. I smile, aiming at a tree 20 meters away and shoot. The arrow hit exactly the point I was aiming at. Another attempt, this time a tree a little further away, another shot also reached its goal.

With my smiling face under the mask I started to release a stream of shots on the nearby trees, until finally I had only a few shots left. I had no idea if they would regenerate in time or if I would have to recover them myself, I decided to stop and save a few for later, you never know when I will be able to use it.

When my bow disappeared I decided that it was time for another skill.

Another attempt of a burning sword this time, I pulled it out of my vagina on my back next to the dagger. The sword surprised me because it had a silver wedge decorated with gold and the blade was as black as night. The corners of my mouth bent into a small and then wide smile, I liked it very much. I close my eyes again and focus on the fire. It took me a little more time than with an arch to summon him.

The sword looked amazingly flames clung to the blade like a blanket. I set myself in a combat position and started attacking the enemy I had imagined, cutting, block, cutting, hitting the imaginary enemy with my left hand and finally execution.

I felt great, even though I never wielded a sword or bow, my body knew exactly what to do. It was getting better and better, I decided to put out the fire with my thoughts and they will disappear like a bow. After it was extinguished I decided to reactivate it again, this time without closed eyes I did it even faster than the first time. I put it out again and restarted it and again.

When I thought that the bow of my sword was already in control, I decided to go to something more difficult.

Now the hardest part is my wraith character. It is not a bow or a sword, it is my body. And I close my eyes again, I focus, but I don't feel anything, I open my eyes, but nothing happened, my body is still material. Then I try again and repeat the previous result again.

The hours passed and I was sitting in a meditative form trying to focus on my skills but I didn't do it. Frustrated, I finally gave up, no more for today. The moon is high in the sky throwing its rays at the surrounding area. It's really beautiful when the moon's rays penetrate the crowns of trees to the ground. Living in a city, I have never seen such a view.

I remembered other things I asked for. Instead of one purse I wanted, I had two dark purses hanging from my belt. Still who I am and that I am in the middle of a dark forest that makes me see nothing.

I decided to gather some trees to make a fire. After collecting enough sticks and dry grass, I put some of the stuff in a place where I wouldn't set fire to a part of the forest, took my sword off my back and set it on fire and put it in a tree and dry grass, and then my not yet set fire to the fire.

I sat on the log of a fallen tree and my eyes turned back to the pouches on my belt. Once I had enough light to see what was inside.

Out of curiosity I take the first one and put my hand in, strangely enough I feel a lot of space and some material. I grabbed and pulled out a black cape, which I put on without hesitation thanks to it I looked even more ghastly.

What I really liked was that I didn't want to look like paladins covered with light in their bright armor, after all the light is not so good is just blind and people naively believe in it. I hope that the inhabitants of this region will not be afraid of me.

The time has come for the second purse I detach and immediately feel the weight, I look inside and there is a lot of gold, silver and copper coins "I nicely forgot about the currency but fortunately you remembered" I said I didn't know if you can hear me but probably yes.

Out of curiosity I also take my dagger out of my back. Silver gold handle and black blade like in my sword black blade like in the night, not what in the original set of Tallinn.

Enjoying the fire in front of me I realized that I'm not hungry or thirsty and it's been a long time since I've been here. Probably that's the advantage of being who I am, I wonder if I'll feel the taste if I eat or drink something. If not, this part of my life will haunt me for the rest of my life.

After all, the last thing I'm interested in is my mount. From my lips a loud whistle sounded despite the helmet being put on.

At night, when it is very quiet, I can hear the flutter of wings and see a big black shadow flying through the moon's shields. On the crown of a nearby tree my impressive dragon sat down, making a squeal. I suppose it won't be bigger than the dragon from Azeroth but maybe a little bigger than the griffin.

At first I got a little scared when I saw him, but when he settled quietly on the tree I realized he wouldn't attack me. Looking at the impressive created long snake neck, mouth full of teeth. His back was full of protruding spikes with a saddle on it.

"I think I'll call you Albion what do you think, my friend?" I said to create.

The Albion, as I called it, made a squeal and fluttered its wings in a gesture to adopt its new name. The animal seemed very reasonable. I think he needs food more than I do then I think the animal will have to hunt.

I don't think that traveling through a dark forest where I can barely see is a good option, I'd better stay by the fire and wait until dawn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The moon has already finished its journey on this side of the globe, the rays of light were already appearing on the horizon. The campfire has long since burned out, and despite the lack of sleep, he feels very well. It was already bright enough to move around and find a civilization.

I've been keeping Albion close to me all night, you never know when I'll be attacked and drake would be a nice support. Getting up from a fallen tree I decided to set off on my way. There was enough light to move freely. I could use my mount and quickly locate the nearest settlement, but I wanted to test my skills in practice.

I decided to locate the nearest settlement from the air, but I will get there on foot, who knows, maybe I will meet something on the way to the slaughter. I was a bit afraid I never flew an airplane and especially such a creature, finally I gathered courage, sat comfortably on the saddle and grabbed the reins.

In a subtle gesture I pulled the reins to fly upwards. The animal understood my intentions well and how the lightning fired up. My body was tense because of the sudden shooting at the sky. When I was high up in the air, I noticed that the forest was quite vast, but fortunately I was not far from its laymen. Finally I saw the road and the smoke coming out of the fireplaces, where I think there is a village.

I decided that it was enough to admire the views and it was time to set off on the road. First I decided to find the road I saw from the air. Knowing the terrain probably won't hurt me. After returning to my camp I checked if I left anything and headed towards the road I had observed.

The forest was so dense that it would be very difficult to drive through it on horseback, there were branches protruding from trees, shrubs growing close to each other, the park in my city does not wash away to the place that surrounds me. Here nature lives its own life. Several times I even managed to observe flocks of roe deer, which only when they observed me immediately ran away.

Moving on in my chosen direction, my instincts started to sound the alarm, then I stopped and started scanning the area, I didn't see anything within my sight, then my eyes fell to the ground and my attention was drawn to unnaturally arranged branches with leaves in one place.

The first thing I did was I approached the place, squatted and started scanning the spread branches, I wanted to grab my hand to take a closer look at what was underneath but my instincts were burning to warn me not to do it. Taking a lonely stick that was lying on the ground, I raised the branches slightly.

My eyes saw a metal device with a flat plate in the middle and two jaws full of large sharp teeth, I realized that it must be some kind of a trap set by a hunter. With a slow motion I lowered the spread branches and decided to avoid the trap with a wide arch. Judging by its size, it was not intended for deer or roe deer, but probably for bears.

I promised myself that I would never doubt my sense, I could lose my leg and bleed to death on the spot it would not be a nice feeling, I was not ready to die yet. In the forest, apart from the sound of my feet, one can hear all nature around me, from the sound of the wind moving the leaves of trees to the sounds of various birds flying and sitting on trees, nature lives here not like in urban parks.

Along the way I met a small stream of curiosity and approached it, the water was clear enough to see my reflection. The front of my mask was clearly visible, trying to test if I could feel the taste, I took off my hood and then the mask. What came to my attention, my normal green was replaced by flames raging inside them. I couldn't understand how it happened, but the goddess certainly had her fingers in it.

It didn't look bad, but it will surely attract people's eyes when they see me, I could immediately say that it was because of the magic that people will believe me in, another feature I had was the color of my face or rather its absence and then I say "I think sometimes I will have to take off the hood and mask". I didn't look undead yet and preferred to avoid it in the light of the future or present timeline.

The rest of my face looked roughly the same as my ears, eyebrows and nose. The time has finally come to check what I am still here for. I took off my gloves, got water in them and then I drank. I was greeted by a cold and sweet taste of water, this feeling made me feel very uplifted. I could feel the taste, but I didn't have to eat, the joy overflowed my soul, I liked the stay here more and more.

I decided to put my mask in an enchanted purse and set off on my way. I put my gloves and hood back on only so that my face was visible and could float in the sunlight. Walking further through the forest, I wondered what options I could have.

I could help Arthur defeat the undead and talk some sense into the frost blade, I could save Silvana from her fate and who she was going to become, a cold bitch that would kill many lives. I can save many beings and be more concrete than the Prophet or rather Medivh who impersonates him.

I'm gonna have to talk to them all. Arthas would be the easiest to achieve and also thanks to him I can find Medivha, finally trying to warn the prince about the threat I will have to be in the right place at the right time. I just need to find out in what period of time I am.

I have to prepare everyone for the coming of the Legion, Medivh has not told anyone anything special but confusing words, I have to correct it. I wonder about my name, I can use my real name and a pseudonym, or both Michel Shadow "Hm, sounds good" and then I say "Michel Shawo" again.

Now I'm just wondering if maybe he could try to reach high elves and warn them about the legion, maybe the threat of their old enemy coming back could help. If they helped Lordero with their troops, maybe the plot will be different. But here's the problem, it won't be easy to get into their kingdom, they'll feel me right away. It will be much easier when I find out how to use my ghostly character, which maybe didn't hide me from their senses but from their eyesight.

The forest slowly becomes less dense and I begin to see the end of it. At the end of the forest there is a road, it's not unusual, it's just a carriage ride and, as far as I can see, it's often used. As far as I remember, the village should be to the right.

It didn't take long before I could hear the sounds of the struggle while walking down the road. Accelerating my step, a human caravan attacked by forest trolls appeared to my eyes, I quickly hid behind a nearby rock. Deciding what I should do, or move to their rescue and test my abilities, but injured and maybe killed, or missed a fight through the forest?

My impulse for action was the troll, who pierced a wretched, slightly armed man with his spear and then, when the man was on his knees, cut off his head with his own sword. Jumping out of the rocks I called my bow and sent an arrow between his eyes.

This did not attract anyone's attention, which only favored me. The unaware troll, who was turned his back on me and fought with one of the poorly armed human warriors, was the first to taste my steel. I quickly drove my sword over his unarmoured calves, which caused him great pain and fell on his knees.

With a fast and efficient movement of the sword I deprived him of his head, death was fast and painless. The man he was fighting had fear in his eyes when he saw me. He probably thought he was about to attack him, not paying attention to him, I moved to another opponent. My enemies knew that the new person had joined the Wall, and this time the troll had not chosen to be the enemy himself.

There was no surprise effect anymore, the opponent started to measure me with his eyes and then he threw himself at me with a machete in his hand. My answer was a quick block with my sword, the troll is stronger than a normal person. His hitting a little bit retracted me. Then I counterattack without thinking about which one he evaded. Trying to cut again without leaving much time for my opponent to think, I quickly started cutting.

My blade finally hit its target but it didn't kill him. My opponent received a deep wound in the frame in which he held a machete. Moving his weapon into the other hand, he sloppyly tried to attack me, which I quickly evaporated. Troll lost his strength by wildly waving his weapon, it was no longer a challenge. One blow would be enough and he would give in.

Unfortunately, I attracted the attention of another troll who tried to save his ally from confrontation behind me and shots flew in my direction. I quickly avoided shots and looked for a place where I could hide to help. Three of the human warriors came to me and covered me with a shield and one of them would shout "Shield up!

Using a temporary shield, my mind began to look for a way to get rid of the archer. I jumped into a carriage full of food. I didn't want to test my armor for resistance from arrows. The man with the shield used that time to kill the exhausted opponent by hitting him with the shield and then the troll fell and the sword was in his chest.

The men drew the attention of two enemy archers by killing their companion, giving me time to eliminate their distance units. The man got hit in the leg, but his shield was still up when he tried blindly to get into the archers. Using the time of inattention of my enemies I jumped out with a carriage into the air, my bow materialized in my hand, time slowed down for me and then I sent two fast shots that found their targets.

One of the trolls was shot in a place where there is a heart in people and the other one was shot in the head. Before I landed I pulled out the dagger. When I landed another troll wanted to attack me with his spear. Time is still running slower for me, I easily avoided a sharp end being close to my opponent, I took only two steps and my dagger found the troll's throat.

People and trolls couldn't understand how I moved so fast and where my bow came from. The trolls, knowing that they had lost the opportunity to win, started to withdraw quickly. Then from the human side several spears flew, taking with them two more enemies. When it all ended with a hood, I covered my face and then I paid attention to the people gathering behind me.

As I turned around, I met many couples of frightened eyes, seeing them as fear and readiness to fight if necessary. In a gesture of neutrality, I hid my sword and then moved towards the gathered group of people. As I approached, I noticed that muscles started to tighten on human bodies. I didn't want to start a fight, I raised my hand as a greeting gesture and said, "Hello, my friends, I'm not here to hurt you".

Some people relaxed and others behaved as if they were expecting a trick. In front of a group of armed men, a warrior came out much more armored than the others and demanded "Who are you and what are your intentions". This man was not afraid of me, or hid him well.

I had no secrets to hide "My name is Micheal Shadow, and as for my presence here, I was just passing by when I heard the sounds of the struggle and decided to intervene" while adding "I have no bad intentions for you or your warriors".

The man was still looking at me for a while and then I broke the silence "when I introduced myself, it would be appropriate for the person I saved to introduce myself as well". A few people in the group sneaked at my proposal.

The man replied harshly: "My name is Triwin Klar and I am a captain of the militia with Ambremill" and I wondered if Ambremill was the settlement I had seen".

I decided to ask about my location "friend, could you tell me where I am because I lost my map a few days ago and I'm not very familiar with the field?"

The captain with less resistance than before said "you're in Silwerpine Forest, if I may know where you're going, I don't think you're from here".

Hostility and distrust disappeared from the captain's voice and then answer him in a friendly tone with a little lie that might have helped me a little with explaining things "I come from Ironforge and go to Lorddaeron".

"Ironforge didn't think people wanted to live in this cave, do you have any news about dwarves?" he said. The gathered people, not seeing the danger, took care of cleaning up the caravan and burying the dead, because the fight was not without victims.

„Well, my family settled there after the Second World War, and you can get used to the lack of sunshine," I said adding, "from what I heard recently, "Prince Magni will disappear somewhere in search of some old relics," and that's true, Magni went looking for the Frost Blade, where he's on his way to Northrend or is already there.

"So the dwarves are obsessed with old trinkets," said the captain.

"You're heading for the corner, and what's with all the food?" I asked.

„This is the supply for Fenris Keep, and that's where we're going," he replied, "the conversation was quite free.

Without a map I won't go far, the world in the game is not like reality without a map I won't go far and I could use some accommodation. After all, I feel cold so I decided to take the opportunity to ask the captain about my needs and evaluate my options "don't you know where I could get a map and accommodation?"

Triwin wondered for a moment "the map could be given in Fenris, and the accommodation could be given to a farmer in The Ivar Patch".

It wasn't complicated, maybe they'll let me join the caravan and I could finally be useful, I decided to ask "if I could join you on the road, we'd all benefit from it".

The man again began to measure me with his eyes and said "your contribution to the fight is appreciated, an extra sword can help then welcome to the team, but be on your guard because I'll be watching you."

When we finished the conversation, the caravan was almost ready, all that was left was to bury the dead. As soon as I looked at the still figures of the militia covered with fabrics, I immediately thought of the undead and that they would be restored. This thought made me sick, people should rest after death and not be making foolish puppets. In a way, I deny myself because I have been brought back to life.

But I had to be different because I had a choice not to do what all these unhappy people would do in the future. I will have to ask about the situation in the most powerful human kingdom. The graves were used as graves, shallow for quickly dug rectangular holes in the ground. Everyone gathered around the graves and said a final prayer to the light.

After the funeral rites were over, everyone went to the wagons without looking back. I was the last one to move, I looked at the graves one last time and then I went after the group. For people there were separate wagons pulling through horses, which surprisingly didn't run away.

I got into the wagon in which Captain Triwin was, and then I nodded his head to what he would shout, "All right, let's go, boys". As soon as I sat down among the people, their conversation topics were over. Some of them were observing me at the angle of my eye so that I wouldn't notice them, I didn't see fear anymore, but rather curiosity, but nobody asked me anything. What wasn't so bad, I still had my hood on my head.

I saw that people were trying to look at my eyes, no wonder, because they were in stark contrast to the shadow covering my face. I saw that they had questions for me but they didn't know how to ask. After all, one of the youngest police officers, who looked younger than me, decided to ask a question.

The whole carriage immediately became interested in the boy's question "I'm sorry sir. how did you move so fast and was it magic with a bow or were you an elven? Because I heard that elves can be very fast and agile and your eyes can be very agile".

Everyone wanted to know what I did with all my agility and ghostly weapons. Even the captain looked at me now without a helmet, with wrinkles on his face, brown eyes and brown-grey hair tied to the back of his head. For an old man he fought well.

For everything I had an easy answer wasn't true, but it matched everything. Everyone turned to me and waited for my reaction. I laughed loudly and after a while I stopped "the answer to your question is very simple, magic, although I am not a magician I know a few tricks and no, I am not an elven". At that time I took off the hood revealing my face again saying "as you can see I have normal ears and my eyes are also caused by the treatment of hypothermia by the magician in childhood".

"As for my skin, you'd have one if you'd spent most of your life without sunlight," I added

"What is hypothermia?" another policeman.

What do I say to him "hypothermia is a state in which human body temperature drops below the limit of 36 degrees Celsius. Heavy hypothermia, during which the temperature can drop even below 28 degrees, is connected with a direct threat to life". I am finishing my little lecture.

"You mean you were freezing?" he asked again.

"You could say that the magician must have acted quickly with a spell and poured fire into me", I lied when I was told that they would believe me.

"It's really nice to have such eyes," said the young man again.

"I don't know if you'd like to almost burn yourself alive, there wasn't much chance I'd survive," I said laughing and then added, "it's better not to try it again.

This time the question from the captain himself was asked: "What about your armour I've never seen before".

"She was forged by the elves and my sword and dagger were made by dwarves" I answered by taking the sword off my back and showing it to the captain.

"And if you ask why my blade is black, it's the secret of the blacksmith, I don't know and it wasn't cheap," I finish.

The captain turned and admired the blade for another moment and then returned it to me. The rest of the questions concerned only my family and life in Ironforge. That afternoon I had to lie many more times, because people started to talk more and more freely and ask questions. Worst of all, I didn't learn much about what I wanted.


End file.
